Gossip Queen
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Roxas is doomed when someone spreads a rumor about him being gay when he is not.  Roxas X Namine


Title: Gossip Queen

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, but I do own this story that I am very proud of! :D

Hope you enjoy reading it!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So are the rumors true?"

"We don't know for sure, but it could be a possibility."

"I can't believe it my beautiful Roxas might be gay!"

A group of fangirls wept as rumors circled about the popular Roxas Matsumoto who could possibly be gay. Not knowing that a rumor had spread about his sexuality Roxas walked down the halls o first period casually.

"Oh, my gosh it's him!" a girl whispered to her friend.

"I wonder if it's true." a boy murmured to a group of boys.

He was a little unnerved of why everyone turned heads towards him in the halls Roxas sustained his pace. That is until an excited redhead bounced over to him wrapping his arms around the poor blonds head. Making him stumble backwards a bit almost dropping his backpack.

"Axel?" Roxas shouted "What the hell?"

Axel pulled away from the boy sending him a flirty smile "I'm so glad you switched sides Roxy!"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked in a harsh tone "What do you mean switched sides?"

"You're gay now, right?" Axel inquired with slight hope.

Roxas cocked a brow, and then burst out laughing as he said "Axel, w-what are you talking about I'm not gay?"

Axel looked at the shorter boy in confusion "Really?"

"Of course I'm not." The spiky haired boy confirmed straightening himself up "What gave you that idea?"

"Uhmm…" Axel trailed a bit, but then continued "I heard a rumor that you were gay."

Roxas looked up at the thorny haired read head dumbfounded a rumor got out that he was gay? Clenching his hands into fists he found the very idea obscure not that he had anything against gay people. After all, his best friend was gay after all it just seemed off that someone would spread such a rumor about him.

"Axel, where in the world did you hear such gossip?" Roxas demanded a gleam of anger tinting in his cerulean eyes.

"Sora told me it." Axel merely replied.

Roxas nodded walking past his friend "Thanks that's all I needed."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Roxas walked into his first period class finding that his cousin Sora was there with his girlfriend Kairi Tanaka. He figured it made sense that his cousin would start such a rumor after all his cousin loved to tease. Sora noticed his cousin walking over to him he waved kindly at his younger cousin. Roxas walked over to his cousin so that he was in a one foot range to scold him.

"So Roxas…." Sora asked cutting off his thoughts "Are the rumors true?"

Kairi giggled punching Sora in the arm playfully for his blunt outburst. Roxas gritted his teeth slamming the palms of his hands on his cousin's desk.

"NO!" Roxas growled at the both of them, but then turning his gaze over to Sora.

"Sora did you start that damn rumor about me being gay?" He inquired through clenched teeth.

Sora shook his head placing his hands behind his head "Nope" he replied popping the "p" of his reply.

"Liar!" Roxas objected.

"I'm telling the truth I heard about the rumor from Kairi." Sora proclaimed giving his girlfriend a look asking for help.

"It's true." Kairi defended "I only told him what I heard from Riku."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_So Riku Sota started the rumor_ Roxas thought turning away from the two _I guess that makes some sense_. Riku had always been annoyed with the fact that Roxas was more popular than him. So he supposed this was a good assumption Roxas decided he would confront the boy at lunch. Considering the fact that, that was a mixed period of grades. Once the first three classes were over Roxas scouted out for the silver haired demon in the crowd.

He found the boy standing in the back of the line to get his lunch Roxas rushed behind him tapping the older teen on the shoulder. Riku turned around glaring at the spiky haired boy with much disgust.

"What do you want loser?" Riku asked with a hint of irritation in the tone of his voice.

"I came to ask if you started that rumor about me." Roxas answered in the same tone.

Riku laughed almost a sneer "Ha, no but I wish I did."

Roxas blinked his eyes rapidly he was so sure that it was Riku though. I mean who else would have done it? Besides Riku the spiky haired lad didn't really have any other enemies. He looked back up at Riku who was still standing before him in the line.

"I'm just curious." Roxas muttered "Who told you this rumor?"

Riku ordered his meal quick and then looked back at his rival for popularity. His eyes narrowed down at the golden haired boy.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked taking the bento he had been handed walking away.

Roxas fallowed the boy his eyes looked at the silver haired boy dangerously "Since I can still report you to the principle about how you were the one who put his desk and office junk on the roof!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Riku said in a low voice setting his bento down at a table.

"Try me…" Roxas dared looking up at Riku with challenging gaze

"Okay, okay I'll tell you just simmer." Riku sighed putting his hands up in defeat.

Roxas smiled in triumph "So who then?"

"I heard the rumor from Xion." The older boy replied sitting down at the table.

Roxas's eyes suddenly bulged out of their sockets things suddenly made sense now of course Xion Yamabuki. She was a girl who confessed to him, but he had declined as he didn't feel the same way towards her. The raven haired girl got really bent out of shape about that, and started to hate towards him afterwards.

"Thanks." Roxas told the silver haired boy.

"Don't mention it, ever!" Riku grumbled "Now get lost, and let me eat in peace."

"Sure thing." Roxas grinned scanning the tables for the girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bingo_ he thought to himself as he spotted the girl sitting at a small table with three other girls. Roxas advanced over to the girl calmly the girl spotted him instantly sending him a dirty look.

"Xion?" he asked not caring that the three other girls were staring at him "Did you start that rumor?"

Xion took a sip from the carton of chocolate milk, and then set it down gently giving the boy a firm look "I don't see why it matters."

"So you did-"She cut him off placing a hand in front of his face.

"I didn't start any rumor about you being gay." Xion responded placing her hand down meeting his gaze "I heard it from Tifa."

Roxas looked over at the other raven haired girl who shook her head "I heard it from Larxene."

Then he turned to the sassy blond "Don't look at me I heard it from Olette."

Already knowing it was her turn to answer "I heard it from Hayner."

The spiky haired bad boy flinched "I heard it from Pence."

And then Pence shook his head "I heard it from Selphie."

"I didn't either." Selphie answered in her usual chipper tone.

Flabbergasted Roxas asked the girl in pig tales "Then who, who told you that false rumor?"

The bubbly girl leaned back in her seat trying to think causing Roxas to become severely impatient. She looked back at the boy smiling brightly like she had an idea of who was the culprit. This was making everyone at the table stare at her with curiosity.

"Well?" Roxas pressed.

"You know what?" She replied sheepishly "I forgot."

Roxas and practically everyone at the table except Selphie smack themselves in the forehead. _Figures_ Roxas thought in dismay still yearning to know who made up that stupid rumor. Xion took notice to this and sighed at him as if she was babysitting a child that was hard to handle.

"Look rumors come and go just get over it." Xion garbled plucking at her meal with her chop sticks "People will forget about it in two weeks tops."

The spiky haired blond sighed "I guess you're right."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

School was almost over, and Roxas still had no idea who started that rumor. Throughout the day he heard people gossip about him behind his back which was really annoying him. He was sitting in study hall with a pounding headache wishing for today just to be over with.

Next to him was one of his friends who he thought for sure couldn't be behind the crime at all Namine Nakamura. She was such an innocent delicate flower with her short light blond hair and big sapphire eyes. It was nearly impossible to even suggest that she would she was too nice.

Once the bell rang Roxas got up sluggishly it was time again to drag his feet through the halls. Hearing people whisper his name, and being confronted by people questioning his sexuality.

"Um Roxas?" A small voiced called from behind him.

Recognizing the voice he looked over at the girl "Yeah Namine?"

The girl bowed her head to him "I'm so sorry!"

The boy gave the small girl a puzzled look "For what?"

The girl shuffled her feet uncomfortably as she pulled at the hem of her blue checkered skirt she was wearing. Namine's eyes didn't meet his gaze as she looked down at her feet.

"I-I was the one who made up that rumor about you being a homosexual." Namine confessed hugging herself tightly.

Speechless by the girl's words he didn't know what to say but "Why?"

Namine twiddled her thumbs looking unsure her cheeks were flushing madly as she tried to pick her words wisely. The spiky haired blond boy stared down at the girl not sure if he should be mad at her or not. She was such a sweet girl, but he couldn't help being mad at her for embarrassing him like this.

"Y-y-you see Roxas I-I just wanted to get y-your attention." The flaxen haired girl stuttered trying to explain "An-and well I was planning on telling y-you later, b-but things got out of hand…."

"Damn right they did." Roxas fumed clenching his fists tightly "How could you humiliate me like that just for my attention?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that you never really took notice to me…" Namine said in a soft tone "I'm really sorry I was being selfish…"

"Selfish is right over something so stupid." The blond boy spat.

The white-blond haired girl flinched from his harsh words trying so hard not to cry. He couldn't believe this _why the hell would she go through all this trouble just to get my attention _he yelled in his head? Roxas was ready to storm out when he felt someone tug at his sleeve.

"Don't touch me." He snapped slapping her hands away from him.

Tears began to brim from her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly, and I mean tightly around his waist. Roxas was ready to yell at her some more, until he heard faint sobs coming from his back. He looked over at his shoulder meeting the girl's teary eyed gaze.

"No!" She exclaimed with a sob "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I thought this would be an easier way to confess to you!"

_Confess? _He questioned in his head as he heard her let out more soft cries into his back. The boy sighed figuring he might as well let her explain herself a bit more.

"Confess what?" Roxas asked her his tone not changing.

Namine rubbed her eyes a bit letting go of Roxas so that he could look at her. He crossed his arms across his chest trying not to feel any sympathy for the girl. Even though, his heart was wrenching every time he saw a tear fall from her soft creamy cheeks.

"I w-was hic g-going t-t-to tell y-you hic that-that I-I've hic always had a crush on you hic." She stammered through hiccups.

Roxas's face now wasn't red from anger it was now red, because he was blushing so much. Little Namine had a crush on him the most innocent girl in his class no- probably in the entire school! He always did admire her for her personality and delicate features. It made him smile at the thought of having her as his girlfriend.

"B-but now you hate m-me so I guess it-it really doesn't matter." Namine sniffled ready to sob again when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She shivered when she felt his breath and hair tickle her ear.

"Oh, Namine…." Roxas murmured "I don't hate you."

Her cheeks turned red when he hugged her more tenderly "I was just mad is all."

"I'm sorry." Namine whispered again.

"It's okay, just as long as you help me stop the rumor." Roxas bargained pulling away from the girl slightly.

"I-I'll help but how?" The flaxen haired girl asked looking up at Roxas.

"Oh, I have a great idea that will make us both happy." He responded smiling down at the girl before him who looked confused.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been over a week, since Roxas and Namine had finally stopped the rumor. Their solution was making basically everyone reach their senses that Roxas was not gay. Fangirls still cried though, and even Axel let out a tear here and there.

"I feel bad for Axel." Namine giggled lightly.

"Yeah, I do too." Roxas replied twining his fingers with hers "But we did make up a good solution.

Namine looked up at the spiky haired boy and smiled squeezing his hand lightly "I agree."

As the two walked towards the exit of the school Roxas stopped looking down to meet his new girlfriend's sapphire eyes. He took Namine by the chin tilting it up as he leaned down. Namine blushed standing up on her tip toes as her lips met his in a sweet chaste kiss. When they pulled away the flaxen haired girl pecked the boy on the cheek.

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you too my gossip queen."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Fin)

Thanks for reading!

Please review because that would be really nice!


End file.
